Dirty Little secret
by MissPrincessMisty
Summary: Sakura knew her mom had a really dirty secret, she just wished she never found out! What happens when she does and now what will she do!
1. Genjustu!

This story is mine the people in it are not, they belong to their own creators!!!

Summerary: Sakura knew her mom had a really dirty secret, she just wished she never found out!

Chapter one: genjustu?!

Sakura started her day just like anyother, she got up and got dressed for the day. She was really excited about today, she was going to meet her new teacher and be assigned a team, she hoped that it was with sasuke she always wanted to be with him and there was no way in hell that she would lose him to Ino-pig!!!

As she left the house yelling to her mom that she loved her and would see her after school, she ran into a man with bright orange hair and green eyes. She thought nothing of it then and she quickly bowed saying "I'm sorry, please excuse me sir." then she continued on her way to school, she didn't want to be late for her first day of being a Ninja.

After she got to school she and Ino argued about sasuke-kun and then the most unspeakable thing happend some loser pushed Naurto into Sasuke-kun and Naruto took Sasuke-kuns first kiss, that was supposed to be her first kiss!!! She was so pissed at Naruto and she would have pounded him into the ground if Iruka-sensei hadn't came in and told them to sit down!!! When he read off the teams everyone got really quiet. "Team 7 will be: Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke" Iruka said. Naruto got really excited that he was on her team but lost all excitement when Sasuke's name came up, she got dissapponted with being with Naruto, but shouted with joy when Sasuke's name was read!! She stuck her tongue out at Ino and smiled at Sasuke, he seemed like he didn't care either way. The teams slowly met with there new senseis and left, Team 7 waited about three hours before theirs showed up she couldn't believe that Kakashi had fallen for that stupid trick that Naruto played on him or the Fact that he said he hated them that was just down right rude of him!! After intoductions they went off on their own to do what they wanted but were told to get to training tomarrow eairly and not to eat breackfast. She smiled and wondered back home so she could tell her mom the good news!!!!

She ran into the house yelling "MOM, MOM, MOM!!! I got on the same team as Sasuke-kun!!!! She then noticed that there was a puff of smoke in frount of her mom, she siply forgot about it and started telling her mom about her day. her mom laughted at her telling her that she should stay away from boys and just focus on being a ninja. She went to bed that night and wondered what training would be like the next day and how she got to be with Sasuke-kun all the time now!!!!

Training the next morning was hard and Kakashi played that eivl genjustu on her she didn't know that when she cancled oiut his genjustu it would cancel out the one that had been placsed on her at birthif she had she would have left it on.

(A/N: next time: what is the secret that has been hidden form her for her hole life and why is it that here memories have been sealed away?!

also i would love to know how y'all like it no flamers be nice!!! kk)


	2. Forgetting lastnight and Missions!

Chapter 2: Forgetting Lastnight and Missions

Sakura walked home silently thinking over what had happened that day. When she got home she went straight for the shower not even noticeing that her mom looked different, but hey she was really tired. As she cam out of her room dressed in a pair of black sleeping pants and a red tank top, she noticed that her mom looked different, poping of with "Mom did you die your hair today? And when did you get that lip pirceing?"

"What are you talking about Sakura, Oh SHIT!!!" Her Mom said then she did a set of twenty different hand signs.

The Next thing Sakura remembered was wakeing up and not remebering ever comeing home the night before. She wondered down the stairs and greeted her mom like every other day. As her mom made a quick breakfast Sakura asked "Mom How did I get home lastnight, I don't remember comeing home from training?"

"Well sweetheart you walked in and headed for the shower then you went straight to bed, you must have been really tired because you didn't even eat dinner!! That new sensei must have worked you really hard!!!" Her mom lied beautifully.

Sakura couldn't tell that her mom had just lied to her, so she said "Well I am gunna go train agian, cause if Kakashi-sensei can where me out that quickly then I haven't made enough progress and if I'm not strong then Sasuke-kun will never love me!!!" With that she was out the door and set on her morning workout routine. First it was 20 laps around the village then off to the training grounds for target practice then a five minute break then 100 push ups and 100 sit ups. By the time she was done Sasuke would show up and then Naruto. They waited about 4 hours befor Kakashi showed up and had them all do 5 laps around the vilage, 1 hour of throwing practice and then they all took a 20 minute break, befor doing 50 push ups and 50 sit ups. (A/N I know that is alot of training but hey my story don't like then don't read!!!) After training she asked Sasuke to get lunch with her he said no and left then Naruto asked her if she would go get ramen with him, she then turned to him and said no and left. As they were leaveing Kakashi said that they had a mission they next day and that they needed to pack to be gone for about a week.

Sakura rushed home to pack and inform her mom about the mission, but was suprised when she found the man with orange hair and green eyes in her liveing room talking with her mom. Sakura saw the man and went up stairs to her room instead of intrupting them. she packed up everything she would need and placed her bag by the front door. She then relised that the man was still with her mom, now she was interested she walked into the liveing room and noticed that they had stopped talking. she walked over to her mom and said "I have a mission tomarrow in the land of water it is a C rank, but I will be gone a week, I leave at 8am. Do you need anything from the market befor i leave for my evening training?"

"Yes Dear I do need a few things, the list is on the counter, I have an S rank tonight I don't know when I will be home, so if u get home and I am not everythig is open for you. Oh and Sakura be careful on your mission."

"Hai kaa-san, You too I will see you later tonight!!!" She replied and went into the kitchen saw the list it had simple things on it, Bread, Milk, Eggs, and flour. she shruged and left for market. She quickly sent a clone to the market and headed out for her training, it was the same as her morning training routine.

When she finished she came home to see her mom still talking with the man, she nodded in acknowlagement to the man said night to her mom and hit the shower. she stepped out and went to eat dinner. she took her seat at the end of table as her mom set dinner infront of her and the man. They ate it, but Sakura was suprised they normally have a quick meal of beef stew when mom had a mission, but not tonight it was pork stir fry. she ate and didn't say anything. After dinner she cleared the table and did the dishes befor saying night and heading to bed for the night!!!

(a/n: I don't have a Beta reader please if you are one and have the time send me a message and we will go from there!!! sorry about the grammer problems I was never really good at that!!! thanks for the reviews see you next time!!!)


	3. Missions and chunning exams

Chapter 3: Missions and Chunning exam!!!

~~~~: time skip

Kakashi was about 3 hours late for the mission, but other then that the mission was going well. That was until they were attacked by a few rogue ninjas. The battles went quick and Sakura stood there protecting their bridge builder, she didn't see the whole point of doing anything cause Sasuke-kun and that baka Naruto where there. She figured that they could handle them. (A/N: I have made Sakura a little snotty, really blunt, and strong. I apologize if you do not like that, but it will all make since soon, promise!!! The reason she didn't want to fight is because she didn't want to show up Sasuke. Oh yeah she is still crazy over Sasuke, but not as much as in the real time line!!!Also her mom told her not to show all her cards!) When they finally got passed the fog covered bridge they were attacked by Zabuza. She was able to sense that Haku was there the whole time, but when he didn't attack she realized that he was just watching the battle looking for his chance to jump in and save his master. She saw no danger in that, so she just worked on her scared act. She new as soon as the needles hit Zabuza he wasn't dead just knocked out. Later when they got the bridge builder home they left for training. Kakashi noticed the same thing Sakura did about Zabuza, although he didn't analyze it as far as Sakura did.

Later that week she, Kakashi, and Sasuke watched as the Bridge builder built along with his crew when Zabuza and Haku attacked again the battle was long and that baka showed up and showed Sasuke up by sneaking into Haku's Ice Justu, but screwed up when he announced that he was going to kick Haku's ass. Sometimes she wondered just how stupid he was. She turned her attention to Kakashi's battle.

Kakashi had his left eye exposed and was copying Zabuza's every move. Sakura had a hard time following their move due to the thick fog Justu. All of a sudden she felt an immense chakra engulf her; she turned towards Naruto and Sasuske's battle and noticed that Naruto was surrounded by crimson Chakra. She felt the killing intent just rolling off him, it was suffocating. She had never felt this before and she was terrified. It was then that she realized that Naruto was not just a human but from the stories that her mom had told her that he was the Nine Tailed Fox Demon too!!! Sakura couldn't believe that her teammate was a demon. She turned back to Kakashi's battle, to see if he had noticed Naruto. Both he and Zabuza stopped moving and turned towards the Ice Justu, Kakashi had a look of shock written on his masked face. Zabuza had a look of disbelief written on his face. Sakura took that chance to move the bridge builder farther from the battle. Soon the battles resumed. She stood there "protecting" the bridge builder when she saw Kakashi get cut with Zabuza's sword. She was starting to get scared, but knew that she had to keep it together if she was going to complete this mission, also she felt useless in protecting and not being able to do anything in the battle.

The battle lasted a while, but as it drew towards the end she lost Sasuske's presents. She had to pretend that she was weak, so she flung herself on him and cried Haku was dead and Gato showed up. She listened for Sasuske's heart while she was lying on his chest it was still there she knew he would make it so she hurried up to where Kakashi and Naruto stood. Zabuza was crying over the loss of Haku and Gato kicked the dead boy Zabuza took that evil man to hell with him. They stayed long enough for the bridge to be finished and soon left to get home Sakura couldn't wait to tell her Mom that she had finished a full A rank mission as just a rookie!!!

Upon returning to the village she went home she was tired from the trip home and who can blame her she had to deal with Naruto blabbing and Sasuke "Hn" and Kakashi with his smut!!! She entered her home not expecting anyone there but wasn't to surprised when she heard someone in the kitchen. She said "I'm Home Kaa-san I am hitting the shower then crashing I will talk to you in the morning, I have the day off, after training so I plan to sleep in!!!" she wandered half way up the stairs and then added " If Naruto shows up let him know I am avoiding him and no he isn't welcome to see me tell Monday!!! I don't want to deal with him right now and don't want to deal with him till I have to! Good night Kaa-san I love you." With that she followed what she said.

She woke up at around noon the next morning, and headed down to talk to her mother. She glanced in the kitchen and noticed her sitting there with a cup of coffee and she looked as if she just woke up too.

"Good morning mom how was you mission?" asked Sakura.

"Fine dear, and how was yours?"Answer

"It was good we are going to start training for the exams today. I am so excided I am going to go all out and really show them that I really am fit to be a ninja! I will no longer be known as the weakest link of team 7. I don't understand why you asked me to be pretending that I was week though. I came to the realization that I will let them know how strong I really am!!" Explained Sakura

"Dear, the only reason I asked you to act week is we weren't ready for you to prove that you are strong, but you are right it is time for you to prove how strong you are you will be tested much more then anyone in this test. Just remember that as you start the second test, My Beloved daughter I will now teach you how to control you gift today call Kakashi and let him know that you are going to spend the day with your mom. That is all he needs to know."

"Yes Momma, I will do that now, I will just send a clone to his house, will that do?" Asked Sakura?

"Yes that will do fine" answered her Mom


End file.
